ice ice baby
by mondorflesbains
Summary: ― GOT7. Karena sudah Jinyoung peringatkan, tolong, jangan salahkan pemuda itu soal demam Jaebum. [jj couple/project, jjp]


"Jinyoooung! Ayolaaah!"

Pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi –karena notabenenya, ia lebih tua- menarik-narik lengan yang lebih muda. Merengek. Jaebum sedikit menunjukkan mata berbinarnya, meski kadang dengan mudah berubah menjadi pandangan memelas.

Sementara itu, Jinyoung hanya mendengus dan menggeleng, "Hyung, tidak." tegasnya, "Kau baru saja sembuh sakit, mau sakit lagi?" Entah ini ancaman atau apa. _Kadang Jaebum maupun Jinyoung sama-sama sulit dimengerti._

Jaebum sedikit cemberut, "Yak! Itu kan karena cedera, ini beda, aku hanya ingin makan es krim. Satu batang saja, masa tidak boleh?" Jaebum masih memohon-mohon, karena kalau ia langsung keluar tanpa pengawasan Jinyoung, bisa-bisa pinggangnya kembali sakit _karena alasan lain._

Sebenarnya siapa _leader_ nya disini?

Jinyoung menghela napas, entah keberapa kali. Kemana sifat _manly_ hyungnya ini, eh? Hilang langsung karena es krim? Yang benar saja. Meski Jaebum jadi semakin imut dimatanya, tapi ia jadi merasa kalah.

Kalah dari es krim? Biarkan Jinyoung protes, "Sekali tidak ya tidak, hyung." Jawaban Jinyoung mengundang decakan kesal dari Jaebum, terlihat sekali kini pemilik rambut coklat itu kesal dengan Jinyoung.

"Mmh," Jaebum beranjak dari sofa yang diduduki Jinyoung, melangkah pergi dari sana, "Terserahlah! Aku tak peduli, aku mau tidur saja," ucap Jaebum sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Biar Jinyoung beri tahu apa perilaku Jaebum yang membuatnya merasa ngeri.

Jaebum yang merajuk. Istilahnya sekarang, _ngambek_. Itu yang paling mengerikan, serius. Ini dua kali lebih menyeramkan dari saat Jaebum marah, lebih mengerikan dari Jackson yang menari _Girlband Dance_ , atau Mark yang bicara bahasa Thailand.

 _Serius._

"Lho- t-tunggu dulu, hyung-" Suara pintu dibanting terdengar. Sudah jelas itu dari kamar Youngjae dan sang pemimpin. Bagus, kalau begini Jinyoung bisa mati muda, Jaebum merajuk itu dua kalinya perempuan datang bulan.

Pernah lihat Irene dari Red Velvet atau Seolhyun dari AOA datang bulan?

Sebenarnya Jinyoung belum pernah lihat juga. _Aduh, tolong, yang penting disini Jaebum, lagipula Jaebum juga tidak mungkin datang bulan, kan._ Tolong, pikiran Jinyoung sudah melenceng jauh, selamatkan dia.

"Apalagi, Park?! Sudah, pergi saja sana, aku malas mendengar suaramu!" Sementara itu, Jaebum di kamar berteriak –beruntungnya hari ini ia hanya berdua dengan Jinyoung, atau akan ada lemparan barang dari Yugyeom karena berteriak sedari tadi. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal.

Persetan ini bantalnya atau Youngjae. _Lihat saja, ya. Nanti aku selingkuh saja sama Youngjae._ Kadang kalau merajuk, ancaman Jaebum bukan main-main lho. Buktinya ketika bertengkar dengan Jinyoung, Jaebum pernah ditemukan kabur ke _dorm_ sebelah, tepat di kamar seorang Ok Taecyeon.

 _"_ _Eh? Aku dan Jaebum tidak apa-apa, kok. Ia hanya sedikit bercerita yang aneh-aneh sambil terkesan kesal, aku hanya mendengarkan. Tenang saja, tidak terjadi apa-apa."_ Pengakuan _sunbaenim_ itu yang sampai sekarang tidak Jinyoung percayai.

Serius, Taecyeon bicara sambil senyum-senyum pada Jaebum, itu maksudnya apa? Untuk tanpa banyak menjawab Jinyoung langsung menyeret kekasihnya itu dari sana. Hih, jangan sampai Jaebumnya diapa-apakan _om-om_ macam itu.

(Sementara itu Jinyoung tidak sadar ia sendiri bertambah tua, dan Taecyeon yang sedang minum kopi bersama Nichkhun tersedak _creamer_ yang mengeras. Keajaiban.)

Oh ya, kembali ke masalah Jinyoung dan Jaebum, "Ayolah, hyung... Kau tahu kan aku hanya khawatir dengan kesehatanmu?" kata Jinyoung balas memelas sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu ruangan di depannya.

Ia sedikit berjengit keras ketika merasakan debuman di telinganya –pasalnya ia menempelkan daun telinganya pada pintu itu, sekedar mendengar gerak gerik Jaebum di dalam- sepertinya benda lunak sih, tapi cukup tebal.

"Bersyukurlah bantal itu mendarat di pintu, bukannya wajahmu, Park Jinyoung!" Kalau sudah begini, sulit. Jinyoung mengelus dada sedikit, hyungnya memang sangat kekanakan sebenarnya, hanya beberapa orang kebanyakan berpikir sebaliknya.

Tapi ia beruntung sih, karena Jaebum lebih banyak memperlihatkan sifat ini pada dirinya seorang. Diam-diam, Jinyoung sedikit tersenyum, lalu membuang napasnya pelan, "Baiklah, hyung. Aku menyerah. Ayo kita pergi, hanya satu ya?"

Detik itu juga, daun pintu kamar Jaebum mencium pipi Jinyoung dengan mesra. Ingat bahwa Jinyoung menempel dengan pintunya? Istilah singkatnya, _kejeduk_.

"Argh! Pabo ya, hyung!"

"A-Aa?! Mianhae-"

* * *

"Haah," Jinyoung menghela napas, "Sakit, kan. Salah siapa sekarang?" Mata obsidiannya turun ke bawah, melirik pada seorang pemuda tinggi yang terbaring di kasurnya.

Jaebum terbatuk sedikit, terlihat sekali pipinya sedikit memanas faktor suhu badannya yang naik, "Uh, tapi, kan..." Pemilik netra karamel itu berusaha mengelak, tapi tak bisa.

Ya jelas, dia yang memaksa makan es krim, padahal ini musim hujan yang lumayan menguji ketahanan tubuh. Jaebum lupa atau tubuhnya memang sedikit rentan, luar dalam.

"Maaf, Jinyoung..." lirih Jaebum sambil sedikit menarik selimutnya agar lebih naik keatas, menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang makin memerah, "Harusnya aku mendengarkan kata-katamu."

Jinyoung tersenyum miring, ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi kasur Jaebum, mengusap ibu jarinya disekitar pelipis Jaebum yang berkeringat, "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, hyung," balas yang lebih muda sambil terkekeh.

"Yang penting hyung sembuh dulu, lalu kubelikan segentong es krim lagi, deh."

Sebenarnya yang idiot disini Jaebum atau Jinyoung?

Tapi ucapan Jinyoung itu cukup membuat Jaebum tertawa kecil, "Arraseo! Janji, ya!" Ia sedikit berseru dengan suara serak. Jinyoung mengangguk pasti.

"Tentu, tapi kau harus sembuh dulu," Jinyoung menutup kedua kelopak matanya, tanda mutlak, "Baiklaaah! Aku akan cepat sembuh kalau begitu!" Seperti biasa, Jaebum melukiskan senyum bulan sabitnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jinyoung..." Yang dilirihkan namanya membuka mata, membalas dengan gumaman.

"Um..." Jaebum sedikit menarik ujung baju Jinyoung, "Mau peluk Jinyoung..." bisiknya.

 _Holy shiet. Sengaja sensor, anyway._ Jinyoung meneguk ludah. Legal tidak kalau mimisan sekarang, kena tamparan tidak kalau _serang_ sekarang- yang terakhir mohon dihapus untuk keamanan umat manusia.

Salah, untuk keamanan pinggang Jaebum. _Begini-begini Jinyoung masih punya hati, semulia logam mulia, lebih indah dari batu akik._

Melenceng lagi.

Tapi berani taruhan celana dalam Bambam dengan Yugyeom, _Jaebumnya manis sekali sekarang._ Terpaksa tahan iman, kalau Jinyoung masih beriman. Ia berdeham sedikit, "T-Tapi, hyung, bukannya tubuhmu sudah panas sekarang? Untuk apa kupeluk lagi?"

Ini bukan halusinasi karena menurut Jinyoung tidak ada _Valak_ yang menyerang dari film sebelah yang sedang viral di _social media._ Kenapa? Tidak tahu, kamu pikir Jinyoung anaknya _Valak_?

Bukan. Jawabannya bukan. Ini hanya karena Jaebum seakan ingin menangis dan menurut Jinyoung ini sangat _berbahaya_ , "J-Jinyoung tidak ingin memelukku?"

"B-B-Bukan begitu, hyung!" sergah Jinyoung, langsung membaringkan dirinya disebelah Jaebum, "Aku hanya, sedikit,gugup, ah- ya!" Jaebum sedikit memiringkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Jinyoung yang seperti bocah sekolah menengah di drama-drama negaranya.

Jaebum sedikit menarik selimutnya lagi agar menutupi separuh wajah bagian wajahnya, ketika Jinyoung menariknya dalam pelukan lelaki yang sebenarnya lebih muda darinya itu.

"Hyung, badanmu sangat panas," Jinyoung menghela napas diatas ubun-ubun Jaebum, rasa khawatirnya muncul lagi, "Tolong jangan sakit lagi, aku sangat mencintaimu..."

Jaebum tersenyum kikuk di dalam pelukan itu, "Ehehe... Jinyoung sangat manis ketika khawatir," Jaebum menarik diri dari pelukan si surai hitam, melepaskannya. Jinyoung sedikit bingung.

"Eh? Hyung-"

Jaebum mencium Jinyoung dari balik selimut, sehingga bibir mereka bertemu namun dengan selimut ditengahnya. Jinyoung membulatkan mata sedikit, Jaebum hanya menciumnya cepat –wajah si pengidap demam itu kini makin merah lagi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jinyoung!"

Bruk.

"Eh?!" Jaebum sedikit memekik ketika menyadari kepala Jinyoung ambruk dibahunya, "J-Jinyoung-ah?!" Ia mengangkat bahu Jinyoung, memperhatikan ekspresi pemuda itu.

"H-Hyung... aku rasa aku terlalu... kaget..." Jaebum memekik lagi.

Bagus. Jinyoung kan orangnya kagetan, dicium tiba tiba seperti itu- apalagi dalam keadaan Jaebum yang mampu membuat orang diabetes dalam waktu dekat- pasti benar-benar membuatnya kaget.

"Waa?! Jinyoung! B-Bangunlah!"

Aish. Memang pasangan aneh. Tapi jujur saja, mereka sangat imut, bukan?

* * *

 ** _END._**

* * *

Catatan tidak penting seorang Fleur :

Ini prompt tersembunyi dari temanku, gaes- _Gimana kalo Bang JB sakit terus manja ke Jr ibarat cewek SMA manjain foto bias, eh malah ketimpa es krim._ APA COBA. MARI KITA HAJAR. Betewe, makasih udah baca. Review ya! Eh, gak maksa sih (?) Ihihi- /terbang.

PS : Kyknya abis ini mau buat Wonwoo/Soonyoung versi di RS- baper gue liatin Hoshi bawa-bawa foto Wonu huhuh cries.


End file.
